Alec and Jane
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Jane and Alec, seems to have a close bond with one another, but just how close is that bond? Come and find out. Warnings: Incest, lemons and mention of rape.


EgyptAdbydos: I read some stories where Jane and Alec's relationship is more then siblings and honestly I think it can be true, I mean Jane would be really jealous if her brother's attention went to someone else besides her and visa verse

So enjoy!

Warnings: Incest and lemons, mention of rape.

* * *

**_Oh no, oh no, oh_**  
**_They say that hate has been sent_**

**_So let loose the talk of love_**

Alec pulled his sister along, running to get away from the villagers that have decided to kill them. He had a bad feeling from the moment they enter the quiet village, Jane had grabbed her brother's hand and Alec kept his sister close, and here they are running from them and they were chasing them with pitch forks and torches, yelling kill the witches.

"Alec...I'm scared." Jane whisper to her brother biting back a sob.

Alec turn to her slightly and smiled gently and reached to wipe a tear away from her eyes.

"Don't be...I'll protect you...I promise, I won't let them hurt you." Alec said praying he can keep that promise and pulled his sister into an alleyway, hoping it was an exit for this nightmare.

"I know brother, I love you." Jane said softly.

"I love you, too." Alec answered as they ran in silence now, both felt like they were saying goodbye but didn't dare to speak up.

"Found the witches!" Someone yelled and Alec looked up and saw that the alleyway was an ambush, they were caught.

"Grab them and bind them!" A man yelled as he rough grabbed Jane and pulled her away from Alec.

"Jane!" Alec yelled as he was pulled and tied up to keep from going to his sister.

"Alec!" Jane yelled she was scared but not for herself for her brother.

"Let go of me! Let her go!" Alec yelled but he was hit to keep him quiet.

"Shut up witch!" The man holding Alec yelled hitting him again.

Jane struggled from her ropes crying as they hit her brother and pulled back to them center of the village.

"Please stop...hurting him." Jane begged as she cried feeling helpless.

"Shut up wench." A man said to Jane striking her across the face causing Jane to yelp in pain.

"You know she rather pretty for a witch." Another man said as he pulled her dress up.

"Stop it." Jane said as she crossed her legs together.

"No, I think I'm going to have some fun with you." The man said smiling evilly as Jane.

Alec was forced to watch as they beat his sister and deflower her right in front of him, he cried as he felt her pain as his own and felt so guilty and wished there was something he could do to help her but there wasn't.

**_Before they outlaw the kiss_**

**_Baby, give me one last hug_**

"Jane...I'm so sorry...I love you." Alec whispered brokenly once they were thrown together once more as they prepared the stake to burn them on.

"It's not your fault...I love you too." Jane said as she looked at her brother with red rim eyes from crying a few moments back. "They will pay from what they did to me." Jane said growling as she glared at the villagers wishing she could make them feel her pain as their own.

Alec scooted closer to his sister even though he rubbed his open wounds against the ground and kissed her on the lips since he couldn't hug her. Jane blinked in surprise but kissed him back knowing why he did that.

"I...will always find you...not matter what." Alec said.

Jane was about to answer when they were pulled apart once more and tied to a stake with hay beneath their feet, Jane glared at everyone in her sight wishing so badly she could make them pay for everything. Alec looked at his sister with a sad expression before letting his face go blank, he was not going to let the villagers have the satisfaction of knowing he was dead terrified for his sister.

The village men grin and put the torch down on Jane's hay stack first and then Alec's. Jane winced as the fire burned her feet and before she knew it she was screaming and crying from the pain, it hurt so much, she felt how the fire burned off her skin but she cried even more when she heard her brother's screams.

_They will pay! All of them! _Jane thought viscously wanting nothing more then for the villagers to feel her pain.

Alec closed his eyes the moment the fire was lit up on Jane's hay stack, he didn't want to see his sister burning. When her scream started he wanted nothing more then not hear her pain, he didn't want to feel his own either, he didn't want to move or smell the smoke...he wanted to sense nothing.

**_There's a dream that I've been chasing_**

**_Want so badly for it to be reality_**

**_And when you hold my hand then I understand_**

Alec soon felt something cool being poured over him but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes and soon felt like he was floating before he was placed in something and then a different type of burning came and it was worse then before it made him scream in agony and twist and turned...Was he in hell? Were the villagers right about him being a witch and now he was burning?

Soon the burning ended and he was introduce to this new life he was given...He was a vampire and his sister was too. They were offered and accepted to be part of the Volturi the most powerful coven of the vampire world. He enjoyed killing the humans they were given to eat, his sister enjoyed it too.

Alec and Jane walked hand in hand through the Volturi's castle many hallways they know them by heart, they've been living her for almost 300 years, until they made it to their room and closed the door behind them. Alec climbed up on the bed and laid down with his sister safely tucked underneath his arms. He played with her blond curls.

"Love you." Alec whisper so only she would hear him.

"Love you too." Jane whispered planting a kiss on his neck which made his shiver a little but smiled.

_**That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me**_

_**It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven**_

_**Like you took me to heaven, girl**_

_**'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better**_

_**I don't want you to go, oh no, so**_  
_**Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance**_

_**Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all**_

_**'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong**_

"You look like an angel." Alec says.

"So do you." Jane says sitting up and looks down at her brother who looks back at her with bright red eyes that they both have after the recent feeding they had.

"Alec...I wish...I wish I had lost my virtue to someone I love...like you." Jane whispers.

Alec sits up and looks at her with wide eyes and smiles softly before caressing her cheek.

"Well, we were reborn into this life so technically you are a virgin in this life so...if you still want me to...take that from you...Jane I would be honored." Alec whispers bring his face closer to her.

"I do want you to." Jane whispers as she brings her lips to his kissing him.

Alec brought his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss and wrapped his other hand around her waist bring her body closer to his. Jane moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her, Alec licked her bottom lip asking permission for to open up which Jane happily granted she was more then ready to get rid of the villagers marks off her skin and replaced with Alec's, her brother and soon to be lover.

Alec gently explored Jane's mouth with his tongue as he coaxed her tongue wrap around his in a battle for dominance which Alec happily backed down for his sister much to her delight. Alec slowly put his hand underneath her shirt and brought up playing with clasps of her bra. Jane rubbed her hips against his to show her approval that he could undo them.

Alec gently unclasped the bra and pulls away from the kiss bring her shirt over her head and tossing it somewhere in the room. Jane watched as Alec took off his shirt and throw it across the room, she looked at his muscles and reached out to touch his abs smiling as Alec shudder under her touch before he reached over and pulled of her bra tossing it away and gently squeezed and massaged her breast making her moan and look at him with love and lust. Alec grabbed her skirt and looked at her asking permission from her, Jane nodded and Alec pulled it down with Jane helping pull it down and toss it to the floor leaving Jane in her underwear.

"You look beautiful." Alec says kissing her again as soon as he took of his pants and pushed her gently down on her back.

Jane happily let her brother do that before reaching down and rubbed his bundle in his underwear, Alec thrust upward into her hands moaning as he looked down at her and took of her underwear and started to rub her gender causing Jane to moan and grip the sheets underneath her instead.

"Alec..." Jane moan and looked at her brother with half-lided eyes.

**_So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_**  
**_I got my favorite girl Not feeling no pain, no fear_**

**_Don't have a care in the world Why would I when you are here?_**  
**_There's a moment I've been chasing_**

**_And I finally caught it out on this floor Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation_**

Alec smiled and kissed her once more before kissing her neck, nipping it gently and lick the area he bit enjoying listen to his sister moan and gasp and buck up against his hand that was still rubbing her sex making her wet. He made his way down to her breast and kissed one of them and licked it, enjoying his sister reaction as she moaned, growled in pleasure before he did the same to the other one.

Alec pulled up and continued to rub her sex until he heard her gasp and arch her back upward as she gave a moan.

"Alec!..." Jane moaned out as her orgasm hit her spilling her juices on her brother's hand.

Alec smirked feeling really proud of himself for doing that to her and brought his hand that was covered in her juices up to his mouth and licked it off moaning in pleasure as he tasted her essence in it. Jane watched and moan as she felt her walls clench into themselves wanting nothing more then have Alec stick his hard member inside her.

"Alec...please!" Jane begged as she pulled away his underwear and freed his hard member stroking it causing Alec to moan and buck into her hand.

Alec pushed her back and open her legs more settling himself in between them and lining up the head of his member to her opening. Alec looked up at her and looked into her eyes showing her all the love he had for her.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked softly wanting to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Yes." Jane whispered confidently looking into Alec's eyes.

**_By taking a chance and more, oh no, because_**  
**_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_**

**_Like you took me to heaven, girl_**

**_'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better_**

**_I don't want you to go, oh no, so_**  
**_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_**

Alec looked for any doubt or fear finding none he nodded and gently pushed in the head inside her moist warm walls, groaning in pleasure as he slowly pushed himself all the way in. Jane gasped in pleasure and moan when Alec was fully in, she never been filled this way and she was loving every minute of it.

Alec looked down at her and placed his hand next to her hips as he pulled out thrusted back in making them both moan in pleasure. Alec pulled out again and pushed back in enjoying feeling of having Jane around him, soon he speed up his thrust and made them deeper.

"Alec!" Jane moan loudly as he hit something inside her that made her see white in pleasure. "Hit me there again."

Alec nodded and thrust back in aiming to hit the spot over and over, Jane moan every time he did, She brought her arms up and brought him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go in deeper causing them to moan at this new found depth.

"Alec...I can't...I'm going to..." Jane moan as she felt her walls clench around Alec's member.

"Me...too..." Alec moan out as he speed up his thrust.

"Alec!" Jane moan out as she came, splashing her juice against her and Alec's thighs, her walls clench hard against Alec's member bring him over the edge as well.

"Jane...oh, Jane!" Alec moan as he came deep inside his sister hold her close as he rode out his orgasm, Jane gasped in pleasure as she felt him empty himself inside her, coating her inside with his essence which she didn't mind.

**_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all 'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong _****_So _****_baby,know for sure that I'll never let you go_**

**_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_**

**_Like you took me to heaven, girl 'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better_**

**_I don't want you to go, oh no, so_**  
**_Take my hand, let's just dance_**

**_Watch my feet, follow me_**

**_Don't be scared, girl, I'm here_**

**_If you didn't know, this is love_**  
**_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_**

Alec slowly pulled himself up and looked down at his sister who looked at him panting for air she didn't need.

"That was." Alec started to say.

"Amazing...I love you Alec." Jane said kissing his lips before pull away.

Alec nodded in agreement and kissed her as well. "I love you, Jane." Alec says softly as he pulls out and lays down on his side stroking Jane's hair.

Jane purred and curled herself against his chest, sigh happily as she lazily drew designs on his bare chest. Before pushing him onto his back and she straddle him place her hands on his bare chest smiling down at him as she grind her sex against him loving how he gasped and moan thrust upwards as he felt his member getting hard again.

"I hope your ready for another round...or many more my dear brother." Jane said is a sultry voice bring on of her hands down and gripped his member before pumping it getting nice and hard.

"For you my dear sister, always." Alec said as he thrusted into her hand.

Jane smirked and gently place the head of his member inside her before she lowered herself moaning as she felt his hit places inside her that she didn't feel before. Alec moan as he was once again inside her warm moist walls and hump upwards hit the spot that caused Jane to moan loudly. Jane pulled herself upward and then lowered herself once more, Alec grabbed her hips to help her ride him and soon found as rhyme that made them both happy. Alec loved watching her perky bouncing breast move up and down as Jane rode him every time Jane came down he would thrust upward making them both moan in pleasure.

"Alec!" Jane moan as her orgasm hit her once more and she laid on Alec chest as he thrusted upward until her clench walls brought him to his orgasm as well.

"Jane!" Alec moan as he gripped her hips and brought her down and kept her in place as he came deep inside her once more.

Jane moaned and hugged him as she felt his warm seed fill her up and coat her walls once more.

**_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby_**

**_'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong_**

**_So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_**  
**_So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing_**

**_I am here, right here, I'll never let you go_**

**_Don't shed a tear whenever you need me_**

**_I'll be here, I'll never let you go_**  
**_Oh no, oh no, oh_**

**_I'll never let you go_**

**_Oh no, oh no, oh_**

**_I'll never let you go_**

Jane sighed and made no move to get up, content to letting Alec stay inside of her, she looked at him as he kissed her forehead. Alec brought his arms from her hips and wrapped them around her hugging her to him, making Jane purr with contentment, Alec echo her and purred as well.

"I'll never let you go." Alec whispered into her ear as a promise.

"Good, I don't want you too." Jane said happily enjoying feeling her brother bare skin against her's bare skin.


End file.
